


ghostwriting

by pegaeae



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 21:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17088056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pegaeae/pseuds/pegaeae
Summary: hawke's words, not his





	ghostwriting

varric thinks of hawke when he writes romance novels

there’s something heartfelt about the words he puts down on the page, the emotions he commits to paper, about the late nights spent sitting pensively in his “mood-lit” chambers (hawke’s words, not his) and thinking of how he can translate the feeling the smell of her perfume evokes in him (myrrh, cedarwood, and some soft floral scent that he hadn’t liked at all… until she had started wearing it.)

he outlines scene after scene of what he’d like to do to her, his hands on the broad curve of her hips, his lips on hers, and he imagines them so tantalizingly soft. her arms wrapped around his neck, so warm from the flames she effortlessly conjures.

he describes the love interests with her features: dark red hair and freckles, all laughter and soft curves, squinted baby blues and dimpled smiles. he’d never live it down if she knew, but just the thought of her merciless teasing brings the burn of desire, hot and strong, to the pit of his belly.

this is how it starts: slowly, unwittingly, like boiling frogs (hawke’s words, not his).


End file.
